


Or en paix, Acier en guerre

by HardPunk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Sorren, Original House, Remplace la famille Tyrell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardPunk/pseuds/HardPunk
Summary: La grande Maison Gardener a péri contre Aegon le Conquérant, mais si l'un d'eux avait survécu?Nous sommes en l'an 260, aujourd'hui nommé Maison Sorren, ses descendants règnent sur le Bief, et l'histoire de Westeros risque de changer pour toujours





	1. Le Tigre: Gawen I

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Ma première fanfiction sur Game Of Thrones, j'ai cette idée depuis un moment et j'espère que ça vous plaira  
> La timeline est quelque peu changé, l'histoire de la Maison Sorren sera exploré au cours de l'histoire

"C'est un garçon mon Seigneur" annonça mestre Haz "Un garçon en parfaite santé"

_Un garçon, mon enfant_

Gawen Sorren n'a jamais été homme à étaler ses émotions, mais même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes de joie, il se ressaisit très vite "Ma femme?" demanda t-il "Est-elle..."

"Fatiguée mon seigneur, mais ma Dame Leyla est très courageuse, elle s'en remettra très vite" ajouta rapidement le mestre "Elle n'attend que vous mon Seign..."

Gawen n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se dirigea en hâte vers la chambre d'accouchement, que ce château pouvait être grand, petit déjà Gawen ne supportait pas tous ces couloirs, toutes ces portes menant à différentes sections du château, des siècles de cela son ancêtre, Garth the Gardener avait construit Highgarden, le premier Roi du Bief, Gawen aimait entendre les histoires de ses ancêtres, de Garth le Grand à Mern IX, dernier roi du Bief, il se remémora le temps ou lui et son frère Loren jouait à incarner Garth Main d'Or, il se souvint le jour ou son petit frère partait pour Port-Réal, quel honneur son père lui répéta, choisit pour entrer dans la Garde Royal, Gawen avait 24 ans lorsque son frère de 22 ans partit, c'était il y 6 ans, 6 ans que son frère n'était plus là, 2 mois après son départ Gawen accueillit son 1ère enfant, sa princesse à lui, Leona, dès sa naissance tout le monde sût qu'elle serait l'une des plus belles filles des 7 Couronnes, des cheveux couleurs auburn, des yeux d'un bleu foncé, Gawen savait qu'il aller devoir repousser des centaines de prétendants pour son unique fille. Il arriva finalement à sa femme, elle été là, allongée, en sueur, une robe qui laissé transparaître sa peau pâle, Leyla Hightower n'était pas ce que les gens appeler une beauté, Gawen se rappela la première qu'il l'avait rencontré, son père avait organisé un tournoi à Highgarden, tous les seigneurs du Bief était là, Ashford, Rowan, Redwyne, Oakheart, Florent... il avait 13 ans, il savait que son père voulait lui trouver une future épouse, tous les seigneurs avaient envoyés leurs filles le séduire, il se rappela des soeurs Redwyne qui ont tenté de le soûler, de Mariya Oakheart, de 2 ans son aînée, qui lui avait proposé de prendre sa virginité, et surtout de Leyla Hightower, Gawen connaissait les exploits de son grand oncle, Gerold Hightower, Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale, elle était loin d'être aussi avenant que les autres filles, elle arrivait à peine à le regarder dans les yeux, sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande quand Gawen l'entraîna loin de la vue de tous dans les jardins pour l'embrasser, après ça Gawen se rendit souvent à Oldtown, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son père officialisa ses fiançailles, ils attendirent que Gawen est 19 ans et Leyla est 18 ans.

"Mon seigneur..." murmura sa femme "le mestre vous a t-il fait transmettre la nouvelle?"

Gawen esquissa un sourire, il se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme "Oui Ley, il m'a dit que nous avions un très beau garçon" Gawen afficha un visage plus sérieux "Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas avec toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin, je..." Sa femme posa son index contre ses lèvres

"Parle moins fort mon amour, tu ne voudrais pas brusquer ton fils?" dit-elle avant qu'une des servantes amena un bébé près de lui

Gawen prit doucement le petit être dans ses bras et afficha le sourire le plus sincère qu'il pût "Notre fils." Gawen s'assit près de sa femme tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser son bébé "Il est magnifique"

Il resta là durant plusieurs minutes, savourant ces quelques instants de plénitude

"Maman! Papa!" cria une petite voie

La porte s'ouvrit et Leona se rua vers ses parents, suivit par Septa Déa

"Mon seigneur! Je suis désolé, Leona était..."

"Mais je voulais voir le bébé!" rétorqua sa fille

_Le même caractère que Loren_

"Jeune fille ce n'est pas..."

"Ne vous en faites" coupa Gawen "Viens dans mes bras princesse" Léona ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les bras de son père

"Papa! Alors j'ai un petit frère ou une petite soeur?" demanda la jeune fille toute excitée

Gawen et sa femme sourirent à leur fille

"Un petit frère princesse" répondit Gawen en dirigeant son regard vers son fils qui était confortablement installé dans les bras de sa mère

"Bonjour toi" dit Leona en embrassant son petit frère sur le front  "Je suis Leona , je suis ta grande soeur et je..." elle s'arrêta 

"Un problème chérie?" demanda Ley, Leona dirigea ses grands yeux bleus vers son père

"Comment il s'appelle?"

Gawen regarda sa femme puis revînt vers sa fille

"Desmond"

 


	2. Leona I

Leona détestait les cours de Septa Déa, la septa n'était pas la plus horrible des personnes mais tous ces cours sur comment être une Lady convenable, comment coudre, rien n'était plus ennuyant

"Je peux y aller maintenant?" demanda Leona 

"Jeune fille" réponda Septa Déa d'un ton des plus décourageant "Nous n'avons pas terminé nos leçons, une Lady doit..."

"Mais je sais déjà tout ça" coupa Leona 

_Pas que ce soit très intéressant..._

Septa Déa donna un regard désabusée avant de lui accorder la libération, Leona sauta de joie avant de s'enfuir littéralement de la pièce

Leona adorait vagabonder dans les grands jardins, il était apparemment dit que de tous les châteaux des 7 Couronnes, Highgarden était le plus éblouissant, honnêtement Leona n'avait aucune idée si cette affirmation était véridique, le seul autre "château" qu'elle avait vu été Hightower, situé à Oldtown, Leona se rappela du jour ou sa mère l'avait amené voir ses cousins, Desmond venait tout juste de naître, aujourd'hui du haut de ses 2 ans avec ses grand yeux bleus, Leona était très heureuse de la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec son petit frère

"Lena!" dit une petite voix dans les jardins

Leona vît son petit frère se ruait vers elle, trébuchant plusieurs fois dans les fleurs

"Hey tigreau" dit Leona en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère

"Ti...Tigre, papa dit moi être un tigre!" répondit Desmond

"Tu es encore tout petit Desmi, alors tu es encore un bébé tigre" ajouta Leona, Desmond leva ses bras et se mit à pousser des rugissements, Leona sourit avant de commencer à chatouiller son frère

"Lena... ah! ah! ah!" pouffa de rire son frère,  _j'espère qu'il restera toujours aussi petit,_ Leona s'arrêta et prit son petit frère par la main

"Viens tigreau, on va voir ce que fait papa" son petit frère acquiesça, Leona emmena son petit frère à travers les jardins, rose rouge, tulipe, camélia... les jardins d'Highgarden étaient fournis, mais Leona aimait par dessus tout l'aster pourpre, elle se remémora le bouquet que sa mère l'avait aidée à faire, composé d'aster pourpre,  _l'aster est un signe d'amour et un symbole de confiance envers celui que tu aimes,_ Leona se demandait si son père l'obligerait à se marier et à aller vivre loin de sa famille, de son petit frère _et mon futur petit frère, ou petite soeur,_ maman était enceinte de 7 mois, au fond d'elle, Leona voulait un autre petit frère, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait.

"Lena! Papa là!" annonça tout excité son petit frère, son père n'exposait pas souvent ses émotions en public, son père était encore assez jeune, 32 ans, des cheveux noirs et des yeux durs, mais jamais pour sa fille, son père avait toujours des yeux doux pour elle,  _je suis sa princesse._ Papa était accompagné de 2 hommes, l'un d'eux était grand, assez agé, il portait les armoiries de la Maison Graceford, le visage de la Mère sur une vague blanche et un fond marron, Leona ne le connaissait pas, mais elle connaissait le second homme, de la maison Chester, Orland le Manchot, plus petite Leona avait peur de lui, il lui manquait son avant-bras gauche, sa mère lui avait expliqué que plus jeune lord Chester servait déjà son grand père, et que lors d'une partie de chasse des bandits avait tenté de kidnapper son père, alors très jeune, lord Chester avait repoussé tous les assaillants au prix de son bras.

"Bonjour papa!" dit Leona

Son père tourna son regard vers sa fille et son fils

"Princesse, petit tigre" dit papa, son petit frère tourna son regard vers elle

"Vois Lena! Moi être un tigre!" dit son frère

"Oui tigreau, tu en es un" répondit Leona en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête, elle tourna alors son regard vers lord Chester "C'est un plaisir de vous revoir lord Chester" Leona n'avait beau pas aimée ça, elle se rappelait bien des règles de bienséances 

Lord Chester inclina légèrement la tête "Vous êtes bien bonne ma Lady, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Orland, je suis bien trop vieux pour accorder tant d'importance à l'étiquette" Leona laissa échapper un sourire, elle tourna son attention vers l'autre homme "Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, lord Graceford?" demanda Leona, son père lui adressa un léger sourire, surement fier qu'elle est retenu les différents armoiries des Maisons

"Ser Nester Graceford ma Lady, mon frère est Lord, je ne suis qu'un humble chevalier à présent" Ser Nester lui adressa une révérence qui fit rougir la jeune fille

"N'avez tu pas une leçon avec ta Septa princesse?" demanda son père, Leona baissa légèrement les yeux, un peu honteuse

"Septa Déa m'a laissée partir en avance..." répondit Leona

"Vraiment?" ajouta son père, Leona savait parfaitement que son père avait connaissance de ses "sentiments" envers les cours de Septa Déa

"Papa!" interrompis son petit frère "R'garde! Ser Vor...Vor..."

"Vortimer" murmura Leona à son frère

"Ser Vor-ti-mer m'a donné!" exclama tigreau en agitant une épée en bois, Ser Nester et lord Chester riait de bon coeur à la vue du petit bonhomme

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes sous bonne garde mon seigneur" déclara joyeusement lord Chester

"Très impressionnant petit tigre" dit son père en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère

Alors que tous le monde riait, Leona vît arriver mestre Haz haletant "Mon seigneur! Votre femme!"

Papa se tourna rapidement vers le mestre "Quoi?! Quelque chose est arrivée à Ley?!"

Leona sentit les larmes montées et saisit son petit frère confus et le blottit contre elle

"Elle va accoucher mon seigneur" annonça mestre Haz

"Mais... C'est encore trop tôt! Vous aviez dit qu'il fallait encore 2 lunes pour que..."

"Je sais mon seigneur, mais..." le mestre continua de parler mais Leona avait arrêter d'écouter, elle serra son petit frère contre elle et demanda à son père

"Maman va bien papa, oui?", son père s'agenouilla devant elle et serra Leona et tigreau contre lui, "Je vais aller avec maman princesse, toi et ton frère allez rester avec lord Chester" ajouta son père, lord Chester s'avanca

"Ne vous en faites mon seigneur, je garderai vos enfants, allez auprès de Lady Sorren"

Son père déposa un léger baiser sur le front de ses enfants et s'en alla avec le mestre

_Il n'a pas dit si maman aller bien_

 

* * *

 

 "Combien de temps encore?" demanda encore Leona

"Lady Leona, un accouchement peut prendre du temps" répondit Orland

"Ma mère ira bien n'est ce pas? Et le bébé aussi?" s'empressa d'ajouter Leona, mais cette fois ni Orland ni Ser Nester ne purent répondre, des heures étaient passées depuis que le mestre était venu chercher son père,  _je dois y aller, je veux voir maman_

"Lena..." dit une petite voix

"Qu'est qu'il y a Desmi?" demanda Leona

"Papa revient bientôt?" s'interrogea son petit frère

"Oui tigreau, j'en suis sûr" dis Leona d'un ton rassurant, alors que le temps passé, Leona vît plusieurs visages familier surgirent

"Septa Déa! Ser Vortimer!" s'exclama Leona, Ser Vortimer Crane était le maître d'armes d'Highgarden, Leona le trouvait très beau, il n'était que 2 ans plus jeunes que son père, il n'était pas aussi massif que Ser Nester mais il resté toujours assez imposant, plus que son père, il portait toujours une longue épée dans son dos, Leona ne l'avait jamais vu sans servir, mais encore, elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux entraînements d'armes,  _ce n'est pas le comportement d'une vrai Lady..._

"Lady Leona, Ser Nester, Lord Chester" Ser Vortimer tourna son attention vers Desmi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Septa Déa inclina sa tête envers Ser Nester et Lord Chester en guise de salutations et ils firent de même

"Lady Leona, jeune Seigneur Desmond, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer" annonça la septa

"Mais papa n'est pas là!" se lamenta son petit frère

"Allons mon garçon, Leona, vous pourrez voir votre seigneur père demain" insista la septa, Desmi baissa la tête en signe de résignation, nous firent nos adieux à Orland et Ser Nester ainsi qu'à Ser Vortirmer et suivirent Septa Déa, elle accompagna Desmi jusqu'à sa chambre, il se rapprocha de Leona et il la serra contre lui

"Bonne nuit grande soeur" dis Desmi en l'embrassant sur la joue

"Bonne nuit petit frère" termina Leona en l'embrassant sur le haut de sa tête

"Allez dans votre chambre jeune fille, je vous rejoins dans un instant" ajouta Septa Déa qui alla couché Desmi

Leona s'éloigna de la chambre de son frère, mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre,  _je veux voir maman,_ elle se rapprocha de la chambre de ses parents et entendit un cri venir de plus loin

"AAAAAH!" hurlait une voix féminine,  _maman!_ Leona couru vers la source du cri

"C'est terminé mon amour" dit une voix que Leona reconnut comme étant son père, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur

"Mon seigneur... Votre enfant il..." dit une des servantes qui tenait le bébé

"Mon bébé... Mon bébé..." haleta sa maman

"Qu'y a t-il?" demanda papa paniqué "Mon enfant... Est-il?"

"Non mon seigneur, il est vivant, c'est un garçon..." ajouta la servante, ce qui soulagea Leona ainsi que son père "...Mais son oeil...", Leona vît mestre Haz s'approchait de la servante pour examiner le bébé, son petit frère,  _un nouveau petit frère,_ Leona ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie si elle n'était pas si inquiète

"Mestre..." demanda son père "Mon fils, qu'y a t-il?" Le mestre prit le bébé et l'approcha de son père, Leona surpris une expression étrange sur le visage de son père, une expression choqué

"Mon fils... mon bébé, donnez moi mon enfant!" insista sa mère, Leona regarda son père prendre son nouveau petit frère et l'amener à sa mère, elle n'eut pas de réaction contrairement à son mari

"Ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas mestre Haz?" demanda sa mère

"Je... Je ne sais pas Lady Sorren, c'est la première que je vois ça" répondit le mestre

"Que vous voyez quoi?!" demanda Leona qui ouvrit la porte,  _Oups_

"Leona!" dit son père "Que fais tu là? Septa Déa était supposée te mettre au lit" Leona ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuie à Septa Déa, ce n'était pas sa faute

"Elle est partit couché tigreau, mais je voulais voir maman! Je l'ai entendu crier!" répondit Leona au bord des larmes

"Princesse..." dis sa maman d'une voix très douce "Cela me touche que tu t'inquiétais pour moi" ajouta t-elle avec un sourire "Mais je vais bien maintenant..."

"Tu as l'air fatiguée maman... Tu saignes..." répondit Leona en regardant les draps couverts de sang

"Ce n'est rien ma puce, c'est juste que ton petit frère n'était pas supposé arrivé aussi tôt" informa sa mère

"Un autre petit frère" ajouta Leona accompagnée d'un sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement "Il a un problème? Il n'est pas malade n'est ce pas?" demanda Leona paniquée, sa mère lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à se rapprocher, Leona se rapprocha et regarda son petit frère, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, un petit bébé qui venait de naître, mais Leona remarqua rapidement que l'un de ses yeux n'était pas normal, l'un d'eux était d'un bleu profond, comme les siens ou ceux de Desmi, mais l'autre oeil...

"Pourquoi son oeil est comme ça maman?" demanda Leona

"Nous ne savons pas trésor, mais ce n'est pas grave" ajouta sa mère en embrassant son nouveau née, l'oeil droit de son petit était différent de son oeil gauche, alors que son oeil gauche était tout à fait normal, ce qui devait normalement être blanc dans son oeil droit était noir, et ce qui aurait normalement dus être bleu être rouge, un rouge écarlate, un rouge sang.

"Comment il s'appelle maman?" demanda Leona

"Owain princesse, Owain oeil écarlate" répondit sa mère

_Owain, ton oeil à la forme d'un rubis petit frère._

 


	3. Desmond I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les ages de certains seront modifiés pour le confort du scénario, rien de bien significatif  
> Leona a 13 ans  
> Desmond a 8 ans  
> Owain a 6 ans  
> nous sommes en l'année 268

"Eh bien jeune seigneur, est-ce ainsi que vous comptez me pourfendre?" demanda Ser Vortimer

Desmond ramassa son épée d'entrainement et asséna un coup d'estoc qui fut facilement parer par le maître d'armes qui en profita pour asséner un coup assez puissant sur la jambe de Desmond pour le faire trébucher

"Aie! C'est injuste Vortimer! Vous faites presque 1 mètre de plus que moi" se plaignis Desmond

"Allons jeune seigneur, je dois faire 60 centimètres de plus, et puis l'art du coup ne repose pas seulement sur la taille et la force physique, crois-tu que Ser Barristan Selmy aurait pu vaincre Maelys Blackfyre en fonçant tête baisser?" répondit le maître d'armes, Desmond aimait les histoires sur les chevaliers, sur de simples hommes devenant des légendes, Desmond était particulièrement attaché à l'histoire de Serwyn au bouclier-miroir, un chevalier qui terrassa le dragon Urrax en se servant de son bouclier pour que le dragon ne voit que sa propre réflexion, Desmond aurait aimé faire devenir l'un de ses chevaliers de légende, mais il savait très bien que ses compétences aux armes étaient plus que limités, il s'entraînait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses talents d'escrimeur était très moyens, il pouvait se défendre bien sûr, mais il ne serait jamais un grand guerrier, Lena, qui ne pratiquait que très peu l'escrime arrivait toujours à le mettre à terre, sans parler de son petit frère, Owain a beau être 2 ans plus jeune son talent pour les armes ne fait aucun doute, Desmond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de son jeune frère, Rubis comme sa soeur l'appelle, Oeil écarlate ou comme les paysans l'appelés  _L'Oeil de l'Etranger,_ Desmond aimé son frère, et détesté par dessus tout qu'on le traite en paria, même si cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner son jeune frère.

 "Je ne serai jamais un grand guerrier" se résigna Desmond

"Peut être pas jeune seigneur" avoua Ser Vortirmer "Mais vous allez devenir un jour Lord d'Highgarden et vous serez responsable du Bief, vous descendez d'une lignée de roi, du tant ou votre famille se faisait encore appeler Gardener, la plupart des Lord ne vont pas se battre en première ligne, crois-tu que Tywin Lannister est du genre à aller se battre au front?" demanda Ser Vortimer

Desmond n'avait beau avoir que 8 ans, il connaissait la réputation de Lord Tywin Lannister, cela ne faisait qu'un an que Tywin Lannister était officiellement Lord du Roc mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il était la Main du Roi d'Aerys Targaryen, tout le monde connaissait Les Pluies de Castamere, Desmond appréciait la chanson en elle même, mais quand on connait son origine...

"Tu ramollis petit tigre" plaisanta une voix familière

"Ce n'est pas drôle Lena! Et puis je ne suis plus petit!" répondit Desmond vexé, sa soeur se rapprocha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

"Tu es toujours plus petit que moi tigreau, et puis tu sera toujours mon petit frère" affirma t-elle

"Tu as 5 ans de plus que moi! Bientôt je serai plus grand!" informa Desmond, ce qui fit rire sa soeur

"Je ne voulais pas te vexer Desmi" répondit-elle en faisant la moue, Desmond savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester énervé contre sa soeur, peut importe ce qu'elle faisait il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui en vouloir

"Lady Leona" interrompit Vortimer "Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence" dit-il en faisant une révérence 

"Je voulais voir comment mon petit frère s'en sortait, et lui demander si il avait vu son frère" ajouta t-elle

"Owain? Il est à l'orée de la forêt" répondit Desmond, en dehors de ses jardins, Highgarden avait une forêt magnifique qui s'étendait en dehors de l'enceinte du château "Il s'occupe de Perceon et Greydon"

"Desmond! Ce sont des tigres!" alarma sa soeur

"Des tigreaux" corrigea Desmond avec un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à sa soeur

"Soit! Mais ils n'en restent pas moins dangereux, je sais qu'Owain s'est occuper de leur mère et d'eux mais ce sont toujours des animaux sauvages" déclara Lena

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire Lena" constata Desmond, Lena soupira et alors qu'elle allait partir elle se retourna vers son frère

"Oh! As tu entendu la nouvelle? Maman m'a dit que la Princesse de Dorne allait venir ici! A Highgarden avec ses enfants!" informa Lena tout excitée

"Vraiment?!" Desmond faisait de son mieux pour cacher son excitation, il avait écouter des récits des Dorniens, le seul royaume qui avait résisté à Aegon et ses dragons, ils n'ont jamais cédés et c'est seulement grâce à des mariages politiques que Dorne est finalement rentré sous le royaume.

"Si je me souviens bien, la Princesse a une fille à peine plus âgée que toi petit frère" ajouta Lena tout sourire "Il paraît qu'elle est très belle"

Desmond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui clairement n'échapper pas à sa soeur, il n'avait jamais pensé aux filles, il n'avait que 8 ans après tout, mais il savait qu'un jour il allait devoir prendre une épouse

"Vous allez finir par vous transformer en tomate jeune seigneur si vous continuez à rougir autant" plaisanta Vortimer "Si vous rougissez autant devant la princesse elle croira que vous allez vous évanouir"

"Je-Je ne rougis pas!" exclama Desmond "Je n'ai aucune raison d'être..."

"Ne soit pas comme ça petit frère, tout ira bien, il n'arriveront qu'à la prochaine lune" rassura sa soeur

"Qui arrive?" demanda une nouvelle voix

"Rubis!" dis Lena

"Tu es revenu de la forêt?" demanda Desmond, il nota que son frère portait un bras un bébé tigre au pelage doré, tandis qu'un autre tigreau ce trouvait à ses pieds, celui là au pelage blanc

"Oui grand frère" répondit Owain

"Rubis, tu ne devrai pas te promener avec ces animaux" indiqua sa soeur

Owain ne baissa pas la tête et regarda sa soeur dans les yeux, Desmond savait qu'Owain pouvait être intimidant, il n'avait beau n'avoir que 6 ans peu de personnes pouvait actuellement soutenir son regard, peut être que son oeil était réellement magique

"Mais grande soeur, leur mère est morte, ils n'ont personne, personne ne va s'occuper d'eux..." se lamenta Owain

Desmond pouvait clairement dire que sa soeur serai celle qui craquerai, il avait raison

"D'accord Rubis, ne fais pas cette tête, tu peux les garder, mais il faut que tu les gardes éloigner des invités, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire" indiqua sa soeur, Owain sourit et embrassa sa soeur sur la joue, il avait beau être 2 ans plus jeune il était presque aussi grand que Desmond,  _dans quelques années ce sera sur lui qu'on fera des chansons_

"Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qui arrive?" repris son petit frère

"Les Dorniens" répondit Desmond "Lena vient de me dire que la Princesse et ses enfants arriveront à la prochaine lune"

"Que viennent-ils faire à Highgarden? Orland dis toujours que les Dorniens détestent les gens du Bief, et que l'inverse est aussi vrai" se demanda Owain

"Cela ne veut rien dire" répondit Ser Vortimer qui était rester silencieux "Les alliances entre les différentes Couronnes sont très importantes, votre père sait très bien qu'il faut parfois oublier les vieilles rivalités pour forger un futur meilleur"

"Alors papa va marier Desmond à la princesse?" demanda Owain, Desmond reprit une belle couleur pourpre 

"Non! Pourquoi serai-je celui qui devrai être marier! Papa pourrai très bien décider de te marier toi à la princesse!" répondit Desmond, Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux comportements de ses frères

"C'est toi qui héritera d'Highgarden, Lord Protecteur du Bief est un bien meilleur parti pour une princesse qu'un second fils" fit remarquer Owain, Desmond n'avait d'ailleurs rien à redire à cela, Owain avait beau être jeune, il était loin d'être stupide

"Tu fera un bon parti toi aussi Rubis" rassura Lena "Mais pour l'heure nous devrions aller manger, je suis sûr que papa et maman nous attendent, aller venez!"

"Je peux prendre Perce et Grey?" demanda Owain

"Oui Rubis, aller viens, toi aussi Desmi" termina Lena en courant vers le hall du château

"N'oubliez pas de revenir vous entraîner après jeune seigneur" ajouta Ser Vortimer

"Sans faute" répondis Desmond

_Je me demande à quoi ressemble cette princesse_

 


	4. Elia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve avec le premier chapitre hors de la famille Sorren, et on se retrouve avec les Martell et les Dayne, enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elia a 9 ans  
> Oberyn a 8 ans  
> Ashara a 9 ans  
> Arthur a 12 ans

Elia était très heureuse, c'était la première qu'elle se rendait en dehors de Dorne, depuis toute petite Elia a toujours une santé fragile, et sa mère ne lui laissait que très peu de liberté, Oberyn s'était déjà rendu à King's Landing avec Doran, mais Elia n'avait pas eu le droit de les accompagner, elle n'était pas en colère contre sa mère, elle savait très bien qu'elle voulait simplement la protéger, Doran lui avait déjà dit que leur mère avait supporté deux fausses couches entre la naissance de Doran et sa propre naissance, mais Elia ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir voyager, bien sûr elle aimait ce rendre chez Ashara et Arthur, Starfall était très beau mais elle n'avait encore jamais quitté Dorne.

"On arrive bientôt?" demanda Oberyn à nouveau

"Bientôt Oberyn" répondit à nouveau leur mère

"Plus vite on arrivera plus vite on partira" ajouta Oberyn "Les gens du se croient meilleur que nous et..." Elia donna un coup de coude à son frère "Quoi? C'est vrai, pourquoi devrait-on aller chez eux? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas venir à Sunspear?"

"C'est moi qui est proposé à Lord Sorren cette visite" ajouta leur mère

"Eh bien moi je suis très heureuse qu'on puisse voyage ensemble Elia" ajouta joyeusement Ashara en serrant Elia

"Moi aussi je suis heureuse de pouvoir voyager" répondit Elia en répondant à l'embrassade de son amie

"Eh bien je suis ravi que tu sois heureuse Eli, mais moi je pense toujours que c'est eux qui aurait du venir, qu'en penses-tu Arthur?" demanda Oberyn, Arthur ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur, en particulier leurs yeux d'un violet magnifique, semblable à ceux des Targaryens, Elia n'osait se l'avouer mais elle avait un petit béguin pour lui, ce qu'Ashara avait très facilement devinée 

"Je ne suis jamais aller à Highgarden" avoua Arthur "J'ai toujours voulu voir cette endroit de mes propres yeux"

"Je vois alors je suis le seul qui est contre ce voyage" se lamenta Oberyn

"Oui petit frère tu es seul" plaisanta Elia

"Pourquoi Doran n'est pas venu avec nous? Il aurai pu prendre ma place!" demanda Oberyn

"Je veux que ton frère se prépare à régner, le plus tôt il commencera à apprendre, le mieux se sera" affirma leur mère

Oberyn se résigna le reste du voyage, Elia savait qu'au fond de lui il aimait voyager, elle trouvait qu'il prenait cette histoire de rivalité entre Dorne et le Bief trop sérieusement, Elia ne savait pas elle même quand cela avait commencé, mais elle savait que dame sa mère avait une raison pour cette visite,  _elle ne m'aurait pas emmenée si sa ne me concernait pas,_ Elia savait que Lord Sorren avait 1 fille et 2 fils, peut être que sa mère espère que des fiançailles sortiront de cette visite. Elia s'installa près d'une fenêtre de la diligence pour admirer la vue

"Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant?" demanda Ashara

"Des champs, des fleurs" répondit Elia, Ashara souffla d'ennui "Cela ne t'intéresse pas? Croyais tu voir des dragons combattants des chevaliers torse nues à cheval?" plaisanta Elia

"Peut-être" répondis en souriant Ashara "Je me demanda à quoi ressemble les Sorren"

Elia doit bien avouer qu'elle ne s'est pas poser la question, elle a entendu dire que la fille de Lord Sorren était d'une très grande beauté, Elia savait qu'elle même ne serait jamais comparable aux filles comme elle ou même Ashara, non pas que cela la gênait, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas supporter l'attention de beaucoup de prétendants

 "La fille de Lord Sorren est très belle d'après les rumeurs" répondit Elia, Ashara lui répondit par un sourire 

"Je m'intéresse plus aux garçons, mais toute information est bonne à prendre" fit remarquer Ashara, Elia ne savait pas grand chose sur les Sorren, l'héritier s'appelait Desmond, et son frère Owain, elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur le second, comme quoi il était né maudit par les dieux, que les dieux avaient défiguré l'enfant comme punition, punition de quoi, Elia ne savait pas mais elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à ces rumeurs.

Le temps passé et Elia continuait d'admirer la vue, le paysage n'était en rien comparable à Dorne, la vue était à coupée le souffle, Dorne avait sa beauté mais il fallait avouer que le Bief était un véritable joyau

"Pourquoi s'arrêtons?" demanda Oberyn

Elia remarqua un cortège de cavaliers devant la diligence, sa mère décida de sortir de la diligence, suivit par le reste des occupants, Elia distingua plusieurs armoiries de différentes maisons, l'un portant le tigre de la maison Sorren s'avança

"Princesse Lorenza, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir, je suis Ser Javor Wyrwel, capitaine de la garde de Lord Sorren, mon seigneur m'a ordonné de venir à votre rencontre pour assurer votre arrivé"

"Assuré notre arriver?" demanda Oberyn "Le seigneur du Bief a t-il aussi peu confiance en Dorne", Elia pouvait sentir le regard de sa mère envers son frère

"Veuillez me pardonner" repris le capitaine "Mais des bandits sévissent sur les routes, mon seigneur ne voudrait qu'un incident se produise sous sa garde"

"Quelle générosité..." pesta Oberyn

Elia vît alors un jeune garçon, plus jeune qu'Oberyn, descendre de son poulain et avancer vers eux, il portait un cache oeil sur l'oeil droit ainsi que le tigre de la maison Sorren sur lui

"Princesse Lorenza, mon père sera ravi de votre arrivée" dit le jeune garçon en faisant la révérence 

"J'en suis enchantée" sourit sa mère "Tu dois être..."

"Owain, Princesse, je suis le second fils de Gawen Sorren et Leyla Hightower" dit-il sans sourciller

"Il envoie le benjamin à notre rencontre" dit Oberyn, ce qui valut à Elia de le pincer

"Si celà vous rassure Prince, mon père comptait venir lui même" répondit Owain

"Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu?" demande Oberyn

"Je lui est dis que je m'en occuperai, et je suis parti sans attendre sa réponse" avoua Owain sans une once de remords, l'anecdote fit sourire Elia ainsi que sa mère et Ashara, Arthur eut l'air amusé tandis qu'Oberyn ne se gêna pas pour rire aux éclats

"Si tous les habitants du Bief sont comme vous je risque de devoir raviser mon jugement" admis Oberyn, à ce moment un grand homme, plus grand que tous ceux qu'Elia n'avait jamais vu, s'avança vers Owain et posa sa main sur son épaule

"Nous devrions nous mettre en route, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre le seigneur ton père"

Owain eut l'air perplexe quelques instants mais se plia à la décision de l'homme, Elia trouvait l'écart de taille entre l'homme et l'enfant assez drôle

"Remontons dans la diligence" déclara sa mère

"Si cela ne vous gêne pas mère je vais continuer à cheval" déclara Oberyn

"Moi aussi, si cela ne vous pose pas de problème Princesse" demande Arthur

"Faites comme bon vous semble les garçons, Elia? Ashara? Voulez-vous terminer à cheval?" demanda Lorenza

"Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à cheval, je vais rester dans la diligence" admis Elia

"Alors je vais faire de même" compléta Ashara

Elia remonta dans la diligence tandis que son frère et Arthur montait leurs cheval et se mirent côte à côte avec le jeune Owain, ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait l'embêter quelque peu

"Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon" fit remarquer Ashara

"Oui il en a tout l'air" admis Elia

"Je pense que quand il grandira il sera très séduisant" ajouta Ashara

"Ash! Il n'a que 6 ans, c'est presque encore un bébé!" exclama Elia

"Nous n'avons que 3 ans de différence, Oberyn 2, et puis il n'a pas flanché face à Oberyn ou face à la Princesse ta mère" fit remarquer Ashara, Elia dû admettre qu'Ashara avait raison, mais le garçon avait l'air encore si jeune, après tout il se pourrait qu'ils devienne fiancés à la fin de cette visite, "Je me demande de quoi ils parlent dehors" s'interrogea Ashara

 

* * *

 

 

Le reste du voyage fut assez rapide, et aucun bandits n'avait attaqué, la diligence s'arrêta enfin et Elia constata de par ses yeux que les dires sur Highgarden était vrai, le château était magnifique, les jardins étaient eux à couper le souffle, Elia n'avait jamais vu autant de différentes fleurs rassemblés au même endroit, elle aurait pu rester des heures à se promener dans ces jardins qui avaient l'air immenses mais elle devait d'abord représenter Dorne, elle alla rejoindre Oberyn et Arthur

"Alors, de quoi avez vous parler avec le jeune tigre?" demanda Ashara

"De tout et de rien" avoua Oberyn "Mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a sembler..."

"T'as sembler quoi petit frère?" demanda Elia

"accueillant..." avoua Oberyn

"Un homme du Bief! Agréable? Sacrilège!" plaisanta Ashara

"Il doit avoir des parents de Dorne" ajouta Oberyn

"Il nous as dit qu'il pourrait nous faire visiter le château, les jardins et la forêt plus tard" glissa Arthur dans la conversation

"J'adorerai!" admis joyeusement Elia

"Venez maintenant" demande sa mère "Lord Sorren est prêt à nous recevoir"

Ashara et Arthur restèrent avec les autres membres de la maisonnée tandis qu'Elia, Oberyn et leur mère aller à la rencontre de Lord Sorren, Elia s'avança devant la grande porte du hall ou l'attendait de nombreuses personnes, elle reconnut le capitaine de la garde, ainsi qu'Owain qui est à côté d'un autre garçon, légèrement plus grand aux cheveux aubrun et aux yeux bleus, et aussi d'une fille plus grande que les deux autres garçons, avec de long cheveux noirs raides et des yeux bleus semblables à ceux de l'autre garçon, Elia en déduit qu'il devait être Desmond et Leona Sorren, Elia distingua aussi un homme habillé d'un manteau affublé du tigre, il ressemblait à un roi, et à côté de lui se trouvait une femme à la peau pâle.

"Princesse Lorenza, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir" annonça l'homme en exécutant un baisemain

"Lord Sorren, le plaisir est mien, cela fait des années que nous nous n'étions vus, Lady Sorren, vous êtes sublime" déclara sa mère 

"Vous me flattez Princesse" répondit Lady Sorren avant de glousser, suivit par Loreza "Voici notre fille, Leona" la jeune fille fit une révérence très gracieuse qui fit sourire Loreza

"Mon enfant tu es magnifique" ajouta Loreza  _Elle est vraiment magnifique_ , Leona répondit simplement avec un beau sourire, Lord Sorren pris alors la parole

"Notre fils ainé, Desmond" le jeune garçon fit de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise mais Elia pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que son frère

"Quel beau garçon que voilà" ajouta sa mère, Elia voyait très clairement que Desmond rougissait

"M-merci Princesse, vous êtes très... très belle" ajouta t-il timidement, Lorenza ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gloussement 

"Et je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré notre second fils, Owain" ajouta Lord Sorren

"Nous avons eu le plaisir de le rencontrer oui" ajouta Lorenza en souriant "Voici ma fille Elia, et mon fils Oberyn" Elia ainsi que son frère avancèrent 

"Bienvenue à Highgarden, vous êtes ici chez vous, Princesse Lorenza, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous avons beaucoup à discuter" déclara Lord Sorren, Lady Sorren joint son arme à celui de Lorenza et suivirent Lord Sorren, Leona s'approcha

"Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer" dit-elle en prenant les mains d'Elia dans les siennes

"Moi aussi j'en suis ravi" avoua Elia "C'est la 1ère que je sors de Dorne"

"J'espère que vous apprécierez Highgarden princesse!" déclara Leona

"Appelez Elia" dit-elle

"Très bien, seulement si vous m'appelez Leona" répondit d'un sourire cette dernière, Elia lui retourna le sourire, elle savait qu'elle allait apprécier la compagnie de la demoiselle, elle devait être quelques années son aînée, elle était réellement magnifique, Elia se demandait si Ashara serai aussi belle au même âge, "Prince Oberyn" ajouta Leona "J'espère que vous aussi apprécierez Highgarden", Oberyn ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire, Leona se retourna vers ses frères

"Desmi, Rubis, venez, nous devons montrer à nos invités leurs chambres", Elia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont Leona s'adresser à ses deux petits frère,  _je suppose que toutes les grandes soeurs sont semblables_

"C'est le devoir du fils aîné" corrigea Owain "Je dois aller voir Perce et Grey"  _Drôle de nom pour des personnes_

"Tu pourras aller les voir plus tard" répondit Leona, Owain haussa les épaules et se plia aux désirs de sa soeur

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre" ajouta Leona

Alors qu'Elia suivait les 3 enfants Sorren, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'intérieur du château, les jardins avaient l'air magnifique et le château en lui même était agréable à l'oeil, mais l'intérieur était décoré de plusieurs ornements, de différentes peintures ainsi que de nombreuses tapisseries, Elia n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau, Sunspear avait son charme, les jardins aquatiques étaient un endroit plaisant mais ce n'était rien comparé à ici

"Quelque chose vous tracasse Elia?" demanda Leona, Elia lui sourit

"Je trouve cette endroit magnifique", Leona lui prit la main, "Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise", Elia se senti rougir, Ashara et elle jouait quelque fois à s'embrasser mais elle n'avait vraiment était gênée, alors que maintenant... Elle pouvait entendre son frère sourire dans son dos

_Cela va être une longue soirée_


	5. Desmond II

Desmond était là, assis sur son lit, à se demande comment s'habiller, son père avait organisé un grand banquet dans le hall pour célébrer l'arriver des Dorniens, ça devait être la première fois que Desmond accordait une quelconque importance à son apparence, Desmond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux invités  _La Princesse Elia..._ , Desmond secoua la tête et remit ses idées en place,  _je dois rester digne, je suis le fils aîné de Gawen Sorren et Leyla Hightower_ , Desmond décida de ses vêtements, tous portant les couleurs de la maison Sorren, vert et jaune, Desmond était ravi que ses ancêtres avaient décidé de changer la main verte sur fond blanc des Gardener pour le remplacer par un tigre doré sur champ vert, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la raison de cette décision,  _Owain saura sûrement,_ son petit frère, quand il n'était pas occuper à prendre soin de ses tigreaux ou de lui donner une leçon d'escrime passer son temps à lire, Desmond se rappeler qu'au même âge il avait encore du mal à lire.

Desmond sortit de sa chambre et aller voir son petit frère, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et frappa à la porte

"Entrez" annonça son frère, Desmond entra dans la chambre et vît son frère sur le lit, portant un doublet noir portant le tigre doré des Sorren ainsi qu'un cache-oeil, lisant un livre

"Qu'est ce que tu lis?" demanda Desmond

"Première Guerre Dornienne" répondit son frère "Tu savais que les Dorniens avaient abattus le dragon Meraxes et avec lui la reine Rhaenys Targaryen, tous ça avec un carreau de scorpion dans l'oeil du dragon"

"Non je ne savais pas" mentit Desmond, il avait apprit cela avec les leçons de mestre Haz, mais il savait que son frère adorait apprendre des choses aux autres

"Les Dorniens ont étaient les seuls à résister à Aegon et ses dragons, ils ont étaient plus rusés, quand on voit comment nos ancêtres ont réagis", Desmond connaissait l'histoire, comment son ancêtre, Mern IX Gardener, accompagné du Roi du Roc Loren Lannister et de 55000 hommes étaient partis confrontés Aegon, qui avait 5 fois moins d'hommes qu'eux,  _et 3 dragons adulte,_ la bataille est maintenant connu sous le nom de la bataille du Champ de Feu, Aegon et ses soeurs avaient lâchés leurs dragons sur l'armée des 2 roi, la seule fois ou les 3 dragons étaient lâchés sur le champ de bataille en même temps

"Qu'aurais tu fais à la place du Roi Mern?" demanda Desmond, il voyait clairement que son petit frère prenait la question très au sérieuse

"Hmm, au moment de la bataille Harrenhal était déjà tombé, les Terres de l'Orage aussi, les Dorniens avaient l'avantage du terrain, je pense que j'aurai choisi la même approche que le Roi Torrhen Stark"  _le Roi qui ploya le genou_ "Il a sauvé ses hommes d'une mort certaine en abandonnant sa couronne, qu'est ce que la gloire contre la vie?" Desmond ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se demander si son petit frère n'avait vraiment que 6 ans

"Tu vas garder ton cache-oeil?" interrogea Desmond

"Je ne veux pas mettre nos invités mal à l'aise" admit Owain, Desmond n'aimait pas que son frère se sente comme une sorte de monstre, mais il savait que c'était inutile d'en parler maintenant

"Es-tu prêt pour le banquet?" demanda Desmond, son petit frère acquiesça, rangea son livre avant de suivre son frère jusqu'au hall, le hall était décoré avec les couleurs de la maison Martell en l'honneur des invités, Desmond aperçu sa soeur en pleine discussion avec la Princesse Elia et un autre fille, elle avait les cheveux noir comme la princesse mais ses yeux... ils étaient d'un violet des plus magnifique, Desmond se demandait si toute les filles de Dorne étaient aussi belle qu'elle et la Princesse, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse leur parler sans bégayer ou sans rougir

"Alors petit frère tu..." Desmond tourna son attention vers son frère mais il avait disparu, Desmond passa son regard dans le Hall mais ne le retrouva pas, son frère était très fort pour disparaître, Desmond distinguer plusieurs seigneurs de différentes Maisons, Lord Mathis Rowan et sa femme, Lady Bethany Redwyne, Lord Oakheart, Desmond ne se rappelait plus comment il se nommait, accompagné de sa fille, Arwyn Oakheart, Arwyn avait 1 an de moins que Desmond, d'après sa soeur Arwyn est une fille gentille et délicate, Desmond reconnut Lord Owen Merryweather, Desmond avait entendu son père décrire lord Merryweather comme aimable lèche botte incapable,  _Il devrait être honoré de porter un nom semblable à ce lui de mon frère,_ Desmond repéra Olenna Florent,  _La Reine des épines,_ née Redwyne, Desmond avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était supposé être promise à un prince Targaryen, Desmond n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela ne s'est pas produit, mais le prince était mort, lui, son père et son frère, ne restait que le Roi Aerys.

"Qu'attends tu jeune seigneur" dit une voix, Desmond reconnut Ser Vortimer "Tu devrai aller t'installer", Desmond obéit et s'installa à côté de sa soeur, qui avait laissée ses nouvelles amies

"Ou est Rubis?" demanda Lena, Desmond haussa les épaules et une voix répondit

"Ici" dit Owain en s'installant près de son frère

"Ou étais-tu?" demanda Desmond "A peine arrivé je t'ai perdu"

"Je suis aller voir Orland" répondit Owain, Desmond ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère puis entendit son père demander le silence et prit la parole

"Mes seigneurs et dames, mes très cher invités, c'est un honneur pour moi et ma famille de vous accueillir aujourd'hui à Highgarden, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici" son père saisit sa coupe et la leva en l'air "Que notre amitié puisse durer", le toast fut porter et tous les seigneurs et dames le suivirent, Desmond eut le droit à une coupe de vin qu'il avala cul-sec et fit une grimace,  _Acide_ , sa soeur bu sa coupe sans broncher, son petit frère en revanche n'eut pas le droit de boire, ce qui ne le gêna pas, le silence se rompit et les conversations reprirent. Desmond remarqua que la Princesse Elia était venu s'installer près de Lena, accompagnée de son amie aux yeux améthyste, elles étaient accompagné d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux blond, presque blanc aux yeux comparables à la jeune Dornienne,  _son frère sûrement_

"Leona" exclama Princesse Elia "Pouvons nous nous installer ici?"

"Bien sûr Elia, ce serai un plaisir" répondit Lena "Desmond, Rubis, voici Lady Ashara Dayne et son frère Arthur", Desmond fît de son mieux pour éviter le regard d'Elia et d'Ashara

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" déclara Desmond en restant le plus stoïque qu'il pouvait, Ashara lui adressa un sourire

"Lord Desmond, votre oncle est Ser Loren Sorren n'est ce pas?" demanda Arthur, Desmond acquiesça, il n'avait rencontré son oncle qu'une poignée de fois

"Avez vous rencontré notre oncle?" demanda Lena

"Arthur est l'écuyer de mon oncle Lewyn, il est membre de la Garde Royale au côté de votre oncle" répondit Elia, Desmond se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être écuyer d'un membre de la Garde Royale, il la toujours espéré que son père l'enverrait devenir l'écuyer de Ser Barristan Selmy, Lena continua de faire la conversation, elle avait l'air très intéressé par les récits d'Arthur,  _je ferai mieux de faire attention à lui,_ Desmond savait très bien que sa soeur devrai se marier, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était enchanté par l'idée

"Vous voulez intégrer la Garde Royale?" demanda Lena

"Ce serai un grand honneur de rentrer dans ce cercle" répondit Arthur en esquissant un léger sourire

"Arthur est déjà un grand guerrier" annonça une voix qui était inconnu à Desmond

"Oberyn!" exclama Elia "Mère te cherchait partout!"

"Je me promenais dans les jardins" répondit Oberyn qui tourna son attention vers Ashara "M'accorderai une dance ma Lady?" Ashara laissa échapper un soupir puis sourit avant de suivre Oberyn, Arthur se leva et s'approcha de Leona

"Je crois qu'il est temps de danser, voulez vous bien m'accompagner?" demanda Arthur, Desmond distingua le sourire timide de sa soeur qui accepta volontiers sa demande, avant de partir elle se retourna vers Desmond et murmura:

"Invite la Princesse à danser", avant que Desmond n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit Lena avait disparu avec Arthur, Desmond tourna son attention vers la Princesse qui était assise sagement, admirant les danseurs, Desmond n'avait aucune idée de comment l'inviter à danser

"Owain tu..." dit Desmond, avant de réaliser que son frère avait encore disparu, il était maintenant seul avec la Princesse, il se leva et prit son courage à deux mains, essayant de se remémorer les leçons de danses que sa soeur et sa mère avait essayer de lui donner

"Pr-Princesse..." dit Desmond de manière presque inaudible, la Princesse se tourna vers lui, "V-Voulez vous... Est-ce que vous... Si cela ne vous..." tenta d'exprimer Desmond, la Princesse laissa échapper un léger gloussement avant d'afficher le plus beau sourire que Desmond n'avait jamais vu, elle se leva et prit la main de Desmond avant de l'attirer sur la piste de danse

Les ménestrels et les chanteurs jouaient des chansons lente, ce qui rassurait Desmond qui avait le temps de se concentrer sur ses pas

"Lord Desmond" dit la Princesse "C'est la première que nous pouvons nous parler en tête à tête", Desmond rassembla toutes ses forces pour pouvoir parler

"J-J'espère que votre séjour est a-agréable" balbutiai Desmond

"De mieux en mieux" dit la Princesse en souriant, elle était gracieuse et très à l'aise, Desmond devina qu'elle devait danser souvent,  _Plus souvent que moi en tout cas,_ ils continuèrent de danser jusqu'à ce que la musique finisse, le reste de la soirée se déroula bien, Desmond dansa avec Lady Ashara une fois puis re-dansa avec la Princesse Elia, il n'avait pas fait attention avec qui sa soeur avait dansé, ni si son frère était réapparu, tout ce qui importait Desmond sur le moment était sa danse. 

La fête se termina et chacun alla se reposer, en traversant les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre Desmond se surprit à penser à la penser, à la façon gracieuse qu'elle avait de danser, à son sourire...

"Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui tigreau?" demanda se soeur qui apparu derrière lui, Desmond lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un léger rougissement

"Oui, ça pouvait aller" répondit Desmond, Lena fit rouler ses yeux 

"Ca avait l'air d'aller plus que ça quand tu dansais avec Elia" taquina sa soeur, Desmond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser sa soeur sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit, Desmond s'endormit en rêvant de la princesse

 

 

 


	6. Leona II

Leona appréciait énormément la compagnie d'Elia et Ashara, elles étaient toute deux très agréable, Elia était gentille, généreuse et gracieuse tandis qu'Ashara était charmante, taquine et très protectrice envers Elia, Prince Oberyn avait l'air quelque peu sournois, mais Leona savait qu'il ne devait pas être un mauvais bougre, et Arthur Dayne... Leona se surprit à rougir rien qu'à penser à lui, elle n'avait jamais eu de coup de coeur avant, elle trouvait certains hommes séduisant, ainsi que certaines femmes, mais c'était différent avec Arthur, Leona savait que rien ne se passerait entre eux car il voulait devenir un membre de la Garde Royale et qu'elle resterai vierge jusqu'au mariage, Leona avait eu sa première floraison il y deux lunes de cela et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne lui trouve un mari, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Arthur. Leona décida et prendre un bain avant de rejoindre Elia et Ashara, elle regarda les servants remplirent le bassin d'eau chaude, Leona retira ses vêtements et rentra dans l'eau.

Leona attrapa le savon et commença à se laver, elle repensa à la fête d'hier soir et en particulier à son frère,  _il avait l'air si heureux,_ Leona se demander si son petit frère ressentait quelque chose pour Elia,  _Il est encore si jeune,_ elle aimerai beaucoup qu'Elia devienne sa belle-soeur, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent trop vite,  _enfin ce n'est peu être rien, je ne sais même pas si Elia apprécier Desmi,_ Leona remit ses idées au clair et fini de se laver, elle sortit de son bain et alla s'habiller, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le Hall pour le petit déjeuner, en chemin elle trouva Elia.

"Elia! J'espère que vous avez passée une bonne nuit" déclara Leona, Elia lui adressa un sourire bien qu'elle avait l'air légèrement fatiguée

"Très bonne Leona, je suis excitée votre petit frère nous as dit que nous pourrions visiter la forêt aujourd'hui" répondit Elia, Leona pensa à Desmond mais rejeta rapidement cette idée, elle savait que Desmi n'aimait pas se promener dans la forêt

"La forêt est effectivement très belle, je suis sûr que Rubis sera le meilleur des guides" avoua Leona, son petit frère passer la majorité de son temps dans la forêt, accompagné de ses deux bébé tigres, il devenait de plus en plus gros chaque jour, Leona avait peur qu'un jour ils fassent du mal à son frère, mais elle aimait l'idée que son frère soit protégé par ses deux bêtes, "Lady Ashara n'est pas avec vous?"

"Elle doit être avec Oberyn et Arthur dans votre Hall" répondit Elia "J'ai entendu votre maître d'armes suggérait un entraînement avec le petit déjeuner, votre frère apprécie t-il l'escrime?" 

Leona se doutait que le frère en question était Desmond, elle était quelque peu ravi qu'Elia s'intéressait à son jeune frère, "Il s'entraîne régulièrement, il fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer", Elia n'eut pas l'air surprise ou déçu de la réponse "Nous devrions aller au Hall" suggéra Leona, Elia acquiesça et toute deux se dirigèrent vers le Hall. En arrivant dans la salle Leona constata qu'elle n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle était hier, toutes les décorations rajoutée pour l'événement avaient été retirer, cependant Leona fut surprise de constater que le Hall était aussi propre après le banquet de hier soir, assis à la grande table elle constata que sa mère ainsi que son plus jeune frère n'étaient pas là, elle remarqua la Princesse Loreza et à ses côtés Oberyn et Ashara, Arthur été assis à côté de sa soeur, c'est ici que Leona s'installa tandis qu'Elia s'installa près de son frère, non loin de Desmond. 

La discussion qui suivit n'était pas des plus passionnants, Leona entendit son père parlait à la Princesse Loreza de divers bannerets, de la capital, de choses banal. Le petit déjeuner passa assez vite, la Princesse Loreza quitta la table, Leona vît son père partir lui aussi, accompagner la Princesse, alors qu'ils partirent tout deux Prince Oberyn pris la parole

"Lord Desmond, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour notre session d'entraînement", Leona constata la gêne sur le visage de son petit frère, malgré tout ses efforts Desmi n'était pas réellement un guerrier, Leona pouvait battre son petit frère sans trop de difficulté, malgré le faite qu'elle ne s'entraînait pas

"J'ai peur de ne pas être le compagnon d'entraînement idéal" avoua Desmond quelque peu honteux "Mon frère serai sûrement un adversaire valeureux", malgré cela le Prince ne s'arrêta pas

"Je pourrai constater cela moi même" insista Oberyn, le Prince se leva et se dirigea vers la cour, Desmi baissa la tête l'air peu sûr de lui, Leona se leva pour se rapprocher de lui mais Elia intervient avant

"Mon frère peut être irritant, mais rien ne vous oblige à répondre à ses provocations", Elia toucha la main de Desmond qui été posé sur la table, Leona remarqua la jolie couleur écarlate que prit son frère,  _Aussi rouge que l'oeil de Rubis_ , Desmond sourit à la princesse et se mit finalement d'accord pour aller s'entraîner, Arthur le suivit tandis qu'Elia et Ashara s'approchèrent de Leona

"Nous allons voir l'entraînement" dit Ashara quelque peu excitée "Vous nous accompagnez?" Leona consenti et toute trois se allèrent vers la cour, Leona était toujours fasciné par les chevaliers, accompagnés par leurs écuyer, elle reconnut Ser Nester, son père avait nommé Ser Nester comme bouclier-lige de Rubis, Leona savait que Ser Nester avait combattu dans la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, quelques mois après la naissance de Desmond, elle se doutait qu'il devait être un épéiste hors pair pour que son père l'ai choisi pour assuré la protection d'Owen,  _Et puis il doit bien faire presque 2 mètres_ , Leona remarqua cependant que son jeune frère n'était pas avec lui,  _Sûrement dans la forêt_

Leona aperçut le Prince Oberyn, pimpant dans son doublet au couleur de sa Maison, armé d'une épée d'entraînement qu'il faisait tournoyer, elle aperçut Desmi arrivé dans un surcot vert foncé, équipé lui aussi d'une épée d'entraînement, Ser Vortimer murmura quelques mots aux deux garçons, ils s'inclinèrent l'un l'autre et firent rentrer en contact leur épée.

Prince Oberyn et Desmi tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, Prince Oberyn avait un air arrogant, très sûr de lui, Desmi était beaucoup plus tendu, le Prince fut le premier à porter un coup, il abattit son épée verticalement sur Desmi qui eut à peine le temps de parer, Desmi recula rapidement avant d'essayer de porter un coup d'estoc que le Prince dévia, ils continuèrent à échanger les coups, sans que l'un prenne l'avantage sur l'autre, Leona ne pouvait dire si le Prince retenait ses coups ou si Desmi était devenu meilleur, Leona tourna son attention vers ses camarades, Ashara avait l'air d'apprécier le combat, applaudissant à chaque coup, Elia avait l'air plus tendu, mais Leona ne pouvait dire pour qui elle se faisait du souci.

Alors que Leona retourna son attention vers le combat elle observa que le Prince avait perdu son air arrogant, il avait l'air plus concentré. Le temps passa et finalement le Prince réussi à faire trébucher Desmi et il en profita pour placer son épée sur sa gorge, Leona entendit Elia sursauté, elle savait maintenant qui Elia soutenait. Desmi soupira et lâcha son épée, Oberyn lui adressa un sourire avant de l'aider à se relever, ils échangèrent quelques mots que Leona ne pouvait entendre.

 

* * *

 

 

Leona accompagna Elia et Ashara jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, elle ne venait que rarement, enfant elle se souvînt s'être perdu dans la forêt et se fut Orland qui la retrouva, elle savait que cela n'arrivera jamais à Rubis, il passait son temps ici, il connaissait sûrement mieux la forêt que le château.

"Cet endroit est magnifique" constata Elia 

"Je suis sûr que vos jardins aquatiques sont aussi agréables à l'oeil" rétorqua Leona, Elia lui sourit et cueillis une fleur, une tulipe

"Connaissez vous le langage des fleurs Leona?" demanda Elia, elle acquiesça, elle se souvînt du temps ou sa mère l'aidait à composer des bouquets, la seule activité d'une Lady qu'elle appréciait

"La tulipe symbolise une déclaration d'amour sincère, la tulipe jaune que vous tenez représente un amour désespéré, un amour non partagé" Leona répondit, Elia avait l'air captivée, Ashara avait l'air quelque peu ennuyée mais prêter toujours attention

"Et vous avez une fleur favorite?" ajouta Elia

"L'aster pourpre, elle symbolise un amour confiant" répondit Leona, alors qu'Elia ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose elle fut interrompu 

"Je ne te savais pas aussi intéressé par les fleurs Eli" interrompit Prince Oberyn, accompagné par Arthur et Desmond

"Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses, petit frère" répondit Elia avec un sourire en coin, Desmond se rapprocha de Leona

"Tu as été très impressionant" reconnu Leona, son petit frère afficha un sourire plein de fierté

"Pouvons-nous visiter la forêt?" demanda Arthur, Leona rougit légèrement à la vue d'Arthur et remarqua que leur guide n'était pas là

"Desmond, sait-tu ou est Rubis?" demanda Leona, Desmi haussa les épaules et une voix répondit

"Ici", Leona se demandait comment son frère faisait pour avoir un timing impeccable, elle se retourna et vît son petit frère, ainsi que ses deux bébé tigres qui avaient bien grandi

"Vos chats sont bien gros ici" remarqua Prince Oberyn

"Ce ne sont pas des chats" corrigea Arthur "Ce sont..."

"Des tigres!" constata Ashara, elle s'approcha d'eux et ils prirent refuges entre les jambes de Rubis "Ils sont tellement mignons!"

"Ash, attention" murmura Elia qui avait l'air quelque peu effrayée, ce que remarqua Leona

"Rubis, tes bêtes effraient la Princesse" gronda Leona, Rubis regarda sa soeur puis la Princesse

"Si vous ne me faites pas de mal ils ne vous feront rien" indiqua Rubis "De plus leurs dents ne sont pas encore complètement développés, et leurs griffes sont aussi dangereuses que celle d'un chat", Rubis prit le bébé tigre au pelage doré à bras, ce qui fit poussé un petit rugissement au tigreau au pelage blanc, Rubis lui caressa le menton et il s'arrêta de rugir

"Ils ont des noms?" demanda le Prince

"Le doré s'appelle Perceon, le blanc Greydon, ce sont les noms d'anciens roi du Bief" répondit Rubis, Ashara avait l'air fascinée

"Je peux les toucher?" demanda t-elle, Rubis acquiesça et Ashara tendit sa main vers Perceon qui lui lécha doucement, Ashara laissa échapper un rire

"Elia, viens" insista Ashara, Elia s'approcha doucement, elle tremblait légèrement mais réussi à caresser Perceon

"Il est très doux" réalisa Elia avant que Perceon commença à bailler, il rentra sa tête dans les bras de Rubis

"Je peux vous montrer la forêt, mais je dois d'abord les nourrir", Ashara et Elia demandèrent si elles pouvaient aider à les nourrir et Rubis acquiesça, Arthur avait l'air amusé, le Prince quelque peu déconcerté, et Desmi...

"Es-tu jaloux petit frère?" plaisanta Leona, son petit frère renfrogna

"Pas du tout! Pourquoi serai-je jaloux de mon propre petit frère?"

"Il accapare toute l'attention d'Elia après tout..." constata Leona avec un sourire, Desmond détourna le regard et murmura

"Ce sont les tigres qui l'intéresse..."

Leona ria


	7. Desmond III

Desmond était quelque peu triste, les Martell et les Dayne allaient bientôt repartir, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient installés et Desmond avait prit l'habitude de leur présence, en particulier celle de la Princesse Elia, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour ou tout simplement de l'amitié ou de l'admiration, mais il savait qu'il serait triste quand elle partirai, Desmond avait aperçu les servants Dorniens préparaient les affaires pour le départ, il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler Sunspear, le siège de la Maison Martell, Princesse Elia appréciait beaucoup les jardins d'Highgarden, elle se lamentait que Dorne n'avait pas d'aussi belle endroit,  _Elle pourrai les admirer autant qu'elle voudrai si elle rester,_ les joues prirent une léger couleur écarlate, il savait que la Princesse Loreza ne laisserai pas sa fille unique dans une région lointaine, apparemment Princesse Elia avait une santé délicate, étant née un mois prématurément,  _Owen est né deux mois trop tôt lui aussi,_ Desmond oublié parfois à quel point son petit frère était fragile quand il était bébé, Desmond n'avait que deux ans quand son frère est né mais il se rappelle avoir entendu mestre Haz murmuré qu'il ne survivrait pas très longtemps, et nous voila six ans plus tard, et Owen est plus grand que Desmond ne l'était à son âge

Desmond se dirigeait vers les quartiers de son père, c'était la première fois qu'il y était convoqué

"Père?" dis Desmond en tapant à la porte

"Entre Desmond" réponda son père, Desmond rentra dans la pièce ou seul son père était présent, assis devant une table ou était éparpillé plusieurs parchemins, différents livres

"Vous m'avez demander?" demanda Desmond, son père affichait un visage sérieux

"Après consultation avec la Princesse Loreza ainsi que Dame ta mère, nous avons conclu que tu serai élevé à Sunspear, par Princesse Loreza, Princesse de Dorne et Lady de Sunspear" annonça son père, Desmond ne répondit pas, il resta immobile quelques instants avant d'intégrer l'information

"Vous... Vous m'envoyez à Dorne?" demanda Desmond confus "Mais... Pourquoi voudriez-vous..."

"Je comprends ta confusion mais..."

"Pourquoi m'envoyez aussi loin!" rétorqua Desmond "Pourquoi voulez vous m'éloignez de chez moi! M'éloignez de Lena et Owen! Je..."

"Mon fils" coupa son père calmement "Le fait d'envoyer ses enfants être élevé autre part est une pratique courant, je suis sûr que tu le sais, ton oncle Loren à été élevé à Brightwater Keep par la Maison Florent, le Prince Oberyn lui même va être élevé par la Maison Qogyle à leur retour, tu représentera la Maison Sorren, j'espère que tu nous fera honneur"

Desmond voulait hurler, il voulait pleurer, il ne voulait pas partir d'Highgarden, pas si tôt! Il savait qu'un jour il hériterai d'Highgarden, il savait qu'il reviendrai, mais l'idée d'être loin de sa famille, de Lena, d'Owen... 

"Très bien Père..." murmura Desmond la tête baissé avant de sortir de la pièce, il marcha sans direction précise, il se retrouva dans les jardins, il aperçut son petit frère, assis près des roses, en train de lire un livre et à côté de lui ses deux bébés tigre en train de se chamailler, il s'approcha 

"Que lis-tu petit frère?" demanda Desmond, son frère leva le nez de son livre

"L'étoile à sept branches" répondit-il, Desmond lui adressa un sourire

"Comptes-tu devenir un Septon petit frère?" questionna Desmond, Owen secoua la tête

"Non, je préférerai lire autre chose, mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi les gens croient dans les dieux" répondit Owen

"Que veux tu dire?" ajouta Desmond

"Eh bien, des milliers de personnes consacrent leurs vies dans ces déités sans aucune preuve de leur existence" dis Owen, Desmond inclina légèrement la tête, confus

"Dé... Dé-ité?" demanda Desmond

"Dieux" répondit Owen

"Oh, et as tu trouvé la réponse à ta question?" interrogea Desmond, Owen fit la moue avant de répondre négativement, le tigreau au pelage blanc, Greydon si Desmond ne se trompait pas, s'approcha d'Owen et lui lécha la main, Owen sourit et lui caressa la tête

"Tu es trop jeune pour te poser toute ces questions, tu n'as que six ans et tu dois savoir plus de choses que la plupart des vieillards qui peuplent Westeros" affirma Desmond, il savait que son frère était intelligent, quelques fois cela l'effrayait, alors qu'il regardait son frère jouait avec son tigre il se rappela que bientôt il ne le verrait plus et il sentit son visage se crisper, ce que son frère remarqua immédiatement 

"Tu vas bien grand frère?" demanda Owen "Tu n'as pas l'air bien"

_Ca ne sert à rien de lui cacher, il l'apprendra tôt ou tard,_ Desmond s'assit à côté de son frère, en essayant d'éviter que les deux tigreaux ne le mordent

"Père vient de m'annoncer que je vais être hébergé à Dorne, par la Princesse Loreza" annonça Desmond

"Tu vas partir?" demanda Owen, Desmond sentit son petit frère attraper la manche de sa chemise

"Oui, mais je reviendrai vous voir, c'est promis" répondit Desmond, il voyait très bien que son frère faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, Desmond n'avait vu son petit frère pleurer que deux fois, la première fois c'était lorsque Leona était tombé de son poulain et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, la seconde fois était lorsque la mère de Greydon et Perceon était morte

"Pourquoi tu vas si loin?" demanda Owen confus "Si tu dois partir pourquoi tu ne vas pas à Graceford? Ou même vers nos cousins à Hightower? Pourquoi tu vas si loin?" Owen commença à verser des larmes, Desmond ne savait pas quoi répondre, que pouvait-il répondre alors que lui même ne savait pas, il se contenta de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes..." murmura Owen

"Moi non plus petit frère... Moi non plus"

 

* * *

 

 

"Je suis désolée" déclara la Princesse Elia

"Pourquoi? Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner" s'interrogea Desmond, la Princesse soupira

"Je voulais dire, je regrette que vous deviez être éloigner de votre famille" corrigea la Princesse 

"C'est ainsi que les choses sont faites" répondit Desmond, il n'était pas heureux de partir, mais le fait qu'il passerai une grande partie de son temps en compagnie de la Princesse le rassurai

"J'espère que vous vous plairez à Sunspear, ce n'est pas Highgarden, mais je vous promet que je ferai tout pour que vous soyez à l'aise" affirma la Princesse lui adressant un sourire, Desmond détourna son regard et rougit, il était sûr qu'elle savait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, Desmond avait entendu des rumeurs sur les Dorniens, en particulier les femmes, il n'y accordait pas tellement d'importance mais ces rumeurs étaient toujours dans un coin de sa tête

Le départ arriva assez vite, il n'avait pas emporté beaucoup d'affaires, quelques vêtements et rien de plus, Desmond n'avait pas d'affaires personnelles tellement importante, sa mère le serra contre elle, l'embrassa et versa quelques larmes, son père le prit lui aussi dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots sur le faite qu'il était fier de lui, Ser Nester et Orland vinrent lui dire au revoir, Vortimer aussi était venu, il lui offrit une épée flambant neuve, elle était un peu lourde mais Vortimer lui promit qu'elle s'allégerai le plus Desmond pratiquerai. Le plus dur fut de dire au revoir à Lena et Owen, sa soeur versa beaucoup de larmes, elle étreignit son petit frère contre elle, Desmond dut se retenir de pleurer, elle lui fit promettre de revenir le plus souvent possible ou au moins de lui écrire, Owen les rejoignit dans leur étreinte, il donna à son frère un livre, Le Conte de Serwyn au Bouclier-Miroir ainsi qu'un collier avec une griffe de tigre, il expliqua que Mestre Haz l'avait aidé à faire le collier, après cela il fût temps de partir, Desmond dit au revoir à Highgarden en promettant de revenir très vite.

Arthur ne vînt pas avec la convoi en direction de Sunspear, il partit vers King's Landing ou il était écuyer du Prince Lewyn, Oberyn se sépara du convoi pour se diriger vers Sandstone, ou il était hébergé par Lord Qogyle, d'après ce qu'Oberyn lui avait dit cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait été envoyé à Qogyle, mais il venait très souvent voir sa soeur à Sunspear.

Le voyage passa, et ils arrivèrent finalement à Sunspear, lui, Princesse Loreza, Princesse Elia et Ashara Dayne, ils sortirent de la diligence et Desmond contempla pour la première Sunspear

"Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure" dit la Princesse Elia

_Oui, ma nouvelle maison_


	8. Loren I

Loren détestait l'odeur la cité, King's Landing avait beau être la capitale du Royaume l'odeur d'excréments régner, quatorze ans qu'il avait rejoins la Garde Royale, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans lorsqu'il avait rejoins la Garde Royale d'Aegon V, l'Invraisemblable comme les gens l'appelait, puis sous le règne de Jaehaerys II et maintenant d'Aerys II

"Mon Seigneur?" murmura une voix derrière lui

"Rendors toi ma douce, l'aube n'est pas encore là" affirma Loren en déposant un baiser sur les les lèvres de la femme allongée 

"Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir mon Seigneur" susurra t-elle tout en rapprochant son corps nue de Loren

"Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez la nuit dernière?" demanda Loren qui sentit les seins de son amante effleurer son dos, elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de mordiller son oreille, Loren sentit l'excitation monté, il tourna la tête pour embrasser son amante avant de la plaquer contre le lit "Si c'est ce que tu veux, qui suis-je pour refuser" répondit-il alors que son amante ricana

"Loren!" hurla une voix derrière la porte, Loren soupira, se retira de son amante et se leva du lit

"Lewyn?" demande t-il

"Ser Gerold demande à nous voir" répondit Lewyn Martell, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, cela devait être important, bien que Loren aurai préféré rester dans sa chambre il se résigna à suivre Lewyn

"Reviens moi vite" dit la femme nue sur son lit

"Ne t'en fais pas Alyn, je te promets de revenir vite" affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser, il s'habilla, enfila son armure avec l'aide d'Alyn et sortit rejoindre Lewyn

"Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, j'espère que Lady Blackwood ne m'en voudra pas" dis Lewyn avec un sourire en coin

"Je suis sûr qu'elle ne te portera aucun mauvais jugement Lewyn" répondit Loren "Que nous veux notre Lord Commandant à cette heure?" Lewyn haussa les épaules

"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Arthur est venu me réveiller pour me dire que Ser Gerold voulait nous voir, il m'a aussi demandé de venir te chercher"

"Ton écuyer est revenu? J'espère qu'il a appréciait Highgarden" confia Loren

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir la conversation" avoua Lewyn

"Je suis sûr que toute ton attention était portée sur notre seule "femme"" énonça Loren tout sourire, Lewyn lui retourna son sourire

"Nous sommes mariée au devoir" affirma Lewyn

"Mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps" chuchota Loren, Lewyn ria

 

* * *

 

 

Ils arrivèrent dans la Tour de l'Epée Blanche, Loren aperçut ses frères, tous déjà présent, le Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, surnommé le Taureau Blanc, Ser Barristan Selmy, dit l'Audacieux, Ser Halan Grandison,  Ser Jonothor Darry et Ser Oswell Whent.

"Prince Lewyn, Ser Loren, ravis de vous voir" déclara Ser Gerold

"Lord Commandant" Loren inclina la tête en signe de respect, il tourna son attention vers Oswell, le jeune chevalier était le dernier à avoir rejoindre la Garde, il y a moins de quatre lunes, Loren appréciait le chevalier, âgé de 20 ans Oswell n'était pas aussi rigide que les autres chevaliers et savait faire preuve d'humour, contrairement à Ser Barristan Selmy, bien sûr Loren n'avait rien à redire à propos du comportement du chevalier, il était pour ainsi la personnification même du vrai chevalier, Loren rêvait encore du jour ou Barristan Selmy tracé son chemin à travers la Compagnie Dorée pour finalement transpercer Maelys d'un simple coup d'épée, terminant la lignée des Blackfyre après presque un siècle.

"Que nous vaut cette réunion exceptionnel?" demanda Oswell curieux, Gerold invita ses frères à s'asseoir, Loren s'installa entre Lewyn et Harlan, ce dernier était le plus vieux des sept frères, agé d'un peu plus de 60 ans il a été nommé dans la Garde sous le règne de Maekar I, Loren se demandait parfois combien de roi Harlan allait survivre

"Mes frères, plusieurs rumeurs circulent sur des bandits qui régissent dans le royaume" annonça Gerold

"C'est pour cela que tu nous as convoqués?" demanda Loren "Des bandits régissent dans le royaume, quelle nouvelle" Gerold fit mine de ne pas faire attention à Loren

"Des marchands ont étés dépouillés et tués sur le chemin vers King's Landing, la Route des Roses ainsi que la Route d'Or ne sont plus sûr, Lord Tywin à déjà envoyé des troupes s'occuper de la Route d'Or, j'ai moi même envoyé un message à Lord Gawen à ce propos, j'ai cependant l'attention d'envoyer des patrouilles près des Bois du Roi, si ces bandits commence à attaquer ou à enlever des nobles... Nous devons stopper l'hémorragie"

"Ces bandits reposeront six pieds sous terre quand j'aurai mis la main sur eux" déclara Oswell

Loren ne porta pas grand attention au reste de la réunion, elle dura encore plus d'une heure avant que Gerold ne les laissa finalement partir, le soleil s'était levé, les couloirs du château étaient déjà remplis de serviteurs qui faisaient des centaines d'aller retour, le Red Keep avait beau être la résidence des rois Loren n'irait trouvé rien de royal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Highgarden, bien sûr il n'avait jamais supporter l'odeur des fleurs qui envahissait le château mais c'était toujours mieux que King's Landing, la première fois que Loren était venu à King's Landing il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années, la cité était rempli de gens, un tournoi avait été organisé pour célébrer les 10 ans de règne du Roi Aegon V, il se rappela avoir volé un baiser à la princesse Rhaelle, Loren espérait que son père l'autoriserai à l'épouser, mais tout cela n'était resté qu'un rêve, elle été en ce temps déjà promise à Ormund Baratheon, c'était si loin...

Loren arriva près de sa chambre, il ouvrit doucement et surpris Alyn, toujours installer sur son lit, complètement nue et endormie, il se déshabilla et se plaça dans les draps près d'elle, il la serra et l'embrassa dans le cou

"Hmmm, tu en a mis du temps" murmura t-elle

"Désolé ma belle" répondit Loren en l'embrassant "J'ai fais au plus vite", elle se retourna avant de monter son amant

"J'espère que tu comptes rattraper le temps perdu" dit-elle en affichant un sourire séducteur, Loren lui sourit, il la saisit et laissa parler son corps

Alyn Blackwood était la seule chose qu'Highgarden ne pouvait lui offrir, et la seule chose que Loren aimait à King's Landing

 

 


	9. Leona III

Les journées étaient longues, Leona ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle resterai à Highgarden toute sa vie, elle avait maintenant 14 ans et à cette âge certaine femmes étaient déjà mariée, certaine portée déjà des enfants, elle n'était pas pressée d'avoir des enfants, elle trouvait que 14 ans était encore jeune, mais Leona se demandait pourquoi son père n'avait encore jamais discutée les termes de fiançailles, en tout cas de ce qu'elle en savait, elle rêvait parfois qu'un beau chevalier viendrai la ravir, Leona savait qu'elle avait passée l'âge de croire dans ces histoires, elle connaissait les histoires sur les atrocités de la guerre, Rubis aimait raconté ces histoires. 

Leona arriva près de la chambre de sa mère, cela faisait quelques temps que sa mère ne se sentait pas très bien, elle restait au lit des jours et ne sortait que très rarement, Leona passait la voir tout les jours

"Mère" dit Leona en enlaçant sa mère

"Ma chérie" dit-elle, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille "Tu deviens de plus en plus belle chaque jour, tu donneras naissance à de très beaux enfants" Leona sourit à sa mère

"Si père me laisse me marier un jour..." se plaignit Leona, sa mère lui sourit

"Ton père cherche seulement le meilleur parti pour toi, et il veut s'assurer que l'homme que tu marieras sera bon pour toi, tu sais qu'il ne te laisserai jamais marier quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas soin de toi, il préférerait te voir marier à un paysan et que tu soit heureuse que te marier à un roi et que tu soit malheureuse" déclara sa mère, Leona ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la plupart des Lord utiliser leurs enfants comme monnaie d'échange, un mariage pour une alliance, une dot généreuse, l'amour et le bonheur n'était que superficiel.

"Père as t-il dit quelque chose?" demanda Leona curieuse

"Je sais que ton père reçoit beaucoup de messages, beaucoup de Lord ont demandé ta main, mais d'après ce que je sais ton père à envoyer des lettres à ton oncle Loren, Lord Jon Arryn ainsi qu'à Lord Tywin Lannister" répondit-elle

_Lord Arryn n'a pas de fils, mais son héritier est son neveu, El... Elbert? Il doit être un peu près de mon âge, Lord Lannister à un fils d'à peine 3 ans, je suis trop vieille pour lui, et oncle Loren..._

Leona réalisa alors que la seule raison pour laquelle Dame sa mère lui parlait de son oncle, un membre de la Garde Royale, à propos de son futur mari ne pouvait dire que...

"Père veut me marier au prince?" demanda Leona, sa mère ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

"S'il te plaît maman, dis moi" supplia Leona, sa mère laissa échapper un rire

"Ma douce Leona, je ne sais pas ce que ton père prévoit, mais tu as tout pour être une magnifique reine si cela devait arriver."

L'idée d'être reine avait déjà effleurée Leona, comme toutes les jeunes filles elle s'imaginait au côté d'un roi beau et fier, elle porterai les futurs princes et princesses et ils pourraient vivre heureux pour toujours... Ce genre de rêve était quelque chose que Leona avait arrêtait d'imaginer, pourtant aujourd'hui...

"Mais le prince est jeune non? Il doit avoir l'âge de Desm..." Leona ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours mélancolique quand elle évoque son frère, ce n'est pas comme si il avait disparu pour toujours, mais il semblait si inaccessible pour la jeune fille qu'elle été, sa mère lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre

"Le jeune prince Rhaegar a 10 années passé, une fois plus vieux l'écart d'âge ne sera pas très important princesse" 

Leona passa le reste de la matinée avec sa mère, elle pris son repas avec elle et après quelques discussions à propos de Desmi dame sa mère tomba de sommeil, Leona décida de se promener dans les jardins,  _si je deviens reine, je pourrais obliger Desmi à revenir à la maison, j'aimerai tellement que l'on soit tous ensemble à nouveau..._

"Rrrrrrgrrrr" entendis Leona, elle se tourna en direction du rugissement, elle s'approcha de la source du cri et vit un tigre de la taille d'un gros chien,  _Perceon, le doré est Perceon,_ Leona garda un distance raisonnable entre elle et le tigre, ils n'avaient jamais essayer de l'attaquer mais cela n'empêchait pas Leona d'être quelque peu tendu en présence de ces bêtes, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Rubis

"Tu sais ou est Rubis mon grand?" demanda Leona en s'agenouillant, Perceon pencha sa tête; comme si il essayait de lui répondre, il poussa ses pattes vers l'avant pour s'étirer et laissa échapper ce qui pourrait être apparenter à un baillement

"Fatiguée?" demanda Leona à l'animal, Perceon n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à elle et se contenta de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux

_Il a l'air si inoffensif, comme ça on pourrai oublier qu'il pourrait tuer un homme d'un coup de griffes_

Leona s'approcha prudemment et caressa légèrement Perceon avant de s'éloigner, Leona continua sa promenade, saluant les divers serviteurs du château, elle s'arrêta près du champ de rose et s'allongea, elle prit le temps d'observer le ciel, Leona avait l'impression de voir un dragon dessiner dans les nuages, elle ferma les yeux et rêva du prince dragon.


End file.
